


Revelations and Realizations

by KingoftheUzbeks



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, F/F, Gay Panic, Post-Canon, Revelations, Secret Crush, Sexuality Crisis, Teen Crush, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingoftheUzbeks/pseuds/KingoftheUzbeks
Summary: After a climactic fight Marcy has abandoned Anne and Sasha to their fates in a ruined temple.Anne wonders why.Sasha may have an answer....
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Revelations and Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly my ironclad prediction, or even what I think is likely. But the idea of Sasha pointing things out to Anne while ping-ponging between being a good friens and a terrible friend amused me.

"I...I can't believe she'd just, she'd just, betray us like that!" Anne spluttered, sitting on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. Sasha stood next to her, scowling, amd surveying the remains of the ruined temple. 

"Yeah, I mean, I'd get why she'd leave me here, but, like, abandoning you? Never saw that coming." The Blonde said. 

"Don't say that!" Anne insisted. "It was wrong to take the box and leave us buried! Both of us!" 

"I'm working for the Toad trying to overthrow her evil boss, and I attacked you. That's a decent reason to ditch me." Sasha replied, walking closer to the ruined wall. Hmm, maybe there was a way out. 

"The King isn't evil" Anne insisted. "He helped Marcy, told us where this temple is, gave us those cursed...and he's totally evil isn't he?" Sasha nodded. 

"I mean I tried to tell her, but like, who'd listen to me?" She said flippantly. Anne frowned. 

"Don't talk about yourself that way Sash! I mean sure you made some mistakes. Trying to kill a bunch of innocent people, trying to kill me," Sasha flinched. "trying to kill…aaaaand I'm not helping am I?" 

"Not. At. All." Sasha retorted. And then suddenly, inexplicably, both girls burst into giggles. 

For a few minutes they silently cleared away vines. Suddenly Anne's face screwed up in anger then kicked a rock. 

"I don't get it! Did Andrias put a spell on her or something?" 

Sasha shrugged. 

"You're the one one who's spent months with her!"

Anne frowned. 

"I mean, it wasn't months. I saw her for a few days in Newtopia, and she spent most of that researching the box. And then right before we came here we met up again." 

Sasha stared incredulously. 

"You mean you two didn't stick together? Thats honestly kinda dumb." She said, shaking her head. 

"Well originally we were gonna stick together in Newtopis, and just have the Plantars send us the box. But, I uh, wasn't really ready to say goodbye yet. So we split up." Anne explained. 

Sasha's jaw dropped. She grabbed the Thai girl by the shoulders. Anne flinched. This was the first real contact they'd had since Toad Tower. But while Sasha's grip was aggressive, it was not threatening. 

"Anne you didn't." She hissed. 

"What?" Said Anne. 

"You just left her in Newtopia?" 

"Well I mean she said to follow my heart not my head and…" 

"SHE SAID TO FOLLOW YOUR HEART AND YOU LEFT HER?" Sasha yelled, shaking Anne by the shoulders. 

"...Yes." Said Anne weakly. 

"YOU IDIOT!" Roared Sasha. "No wonder she's angry. After that the King probably didn't even have to do anything!" 

"What?" Anne snapped defensively. "When we get home, we'll still be friends. But once I leave I might never see the Plantars again! She knew what I'd pick." 

Sasha put her face in her hands and groaned loudly. She then threw her back against the wall and slid down until she was sitting on the ground. 

"I'm not sure she did." Sasha muttered. "Anne, Marcy is very romantic," the cheerleader waved her hands around searching for the right phrase, "like she thinks this is all gonna turn out like one of her video games or animangas or whatever." 

Anne nodded. 

"And you know what would be super romantic? Someone who gets separated from their oblivious crush. But then when they reunite the crush realizes they were in love the entire time. And then they would live happily ever after." 

Anne nodded. 

"And you know what would absolutely crush her? If instead her crush just flat out left her alone!" Sasha concluded. 

Anne frowned. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked. 

"ANNE" Sasha yelled. 

"What? I don't get it what's your point here?" 

"Anne. Marcy is heartbroken because you left her!"

"We met up again!" Anne said defensively. 

"And what did you say to her?" Sasha said. 

"Uh, 'Hi Marcy ready to get these gem things glowing again'." 

Sasha threw her hands on her face and slowly dragged them down, stretching her eyelids comically. 

"Anne why. I mean I get why back home you didn't see it. School is weird. But here?" 

Anne gave Sasha a blank look. Sasha sighed. 

"I mean you figured out I was a shitty friend just from being in this stupid swamp world for a few months, but you couldn't figure out Marcy had a ginormous crush on you?" 

Anne stumbled backwards, before falling flat on her butt. 

"She doesn't!" Anne insisted, somewhat desperately. Sasha scowled. 

"Have you seen the way she looks at you? I mean she was plotting to backstab you as we came in and she STILL blushed when you talked about how smart she was." 

"She's just humble!" Anne insisted, somewhat weakly, as she sat up and crossed her legs. "And we're all a little kooky from being here so long." 

"Alright Anne," Sasha grumbled, glaring across the floor at her frenemy (enimend?). "Let's got over the evidence, shall we?" 

Anne groaned, but motioned for Sasha to continue. 

"Right, so we both already know that she's compatible…"

"Just because she's bi, doesn't mean she has a crush on me." Anne objected. 

"I know that Anne. I mean, c'mon I've been kind of terrible. But I'm not that bad. Let's go through the evidence. One, she always wants to be on your side. Always on your team in gym class. Always in your group for projects. Always wanted to be right next to you at sleepovers." 

"She's just clingy!" 

"Which brings me to my next point! The sheer number of failed dates she caused you. Remember what happened with Jason Guilder?" 

"I got covered in cold grease after Marcy tried to get us Chicken Wings from the School Kitchen. But that was an accident!" 

"John-Paul?" 

"Ran super late because Marcy got stuck in a storm drain….on accident." 

"Mike Thomas? 

"Marcy got clumsy and smacked him in the face with her Viola which...Hey that is weird she's like super-careful with her Viola normally." 

"See? And point three. She told me!" Sasha said, pointing aggressively at herself with both hands. 

"WHAT!" 

"She made me promise not to tell you unless we were gonna die. Which like, there isn't any water here. So I'm telling you." 

"When did she tell you?" Anne demanded, clutching her knees go her chest. 

"Like, a day before we got zapped here. I...may have convinced her that you actually really liked the frog dissection unit in Bio. And shown her a bunch of movies about criminals falling in love. Next thing I know she has this master plan to get you to steal the box and then reveal her love for you." Sasha explained, looking at the ground between her legs and sighing. 

"Ohmygoshohmygosh." Anne whispered, rocking back and forth. 

Sasha smirked, and couldn't resist falling back into her old gossip habit. 

"Soooooo Anne, do you like her back?" The Cheer Captain demanded. 

"What? I'm not...I mean I don't think I am. My parents would...I mean I guess their cooler than your parents would be...but I don't know if I'm. Gayrls. I means Bi. I mean I don't know." Anne babbled. 

Sasha nodded, but still leaned forward. 

"I mean, looking back, all that stuff she did to my dates. That's like, creepy and bad. Like, really, really, REALLY creepy and stalkery. And there's this whole abandoned us to die in a ruined Temple thing." 

"But…" Sasha said. 

"But it's Marcy. I really like her as a friend, or at least I did. And I guess if I were...was...am...were...you know, into girls, she wouldn't be the worst."

"So…." 

"I don't know." Snapped Anne. "Just leave me alone!" 

"Alright," Sasha said, chastened. "I get we're still...not great. But this doesn't change anything for me. You understand that?" Anne nodded. "Good." 

Sasha stood up. 

"Alright, now, I'll work on finding a way out, or at least some food or water. You focus on deciding on whether to kiss or kill Marcy."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated


End file.
